


Something Personal

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: The Domestic Life of Mr. Cage-Rand and Mr. Rand-Cage [5]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Choosing the Wedding Location, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Choosing a wedding location can turn out to be more difficult, than you think.





	Something Personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paxoozoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxoozoo/gifts).



Luke waved towards the wide garden, "I like it."  
Danny sighed, „I guess.“  
Luke frowned, looking at his finace, „You don’t like it.“  
“I didn’t say that.”, Danny shrugged, as he looked over the sea, not really daring to meet Luke’s eye.  
“You didn’t have too.”  
“It’s just not us?”, Danny said, unsure, how to put it. A garden like this was beautiful, there was no doubt here but it didn’t fit them as people. It was all so… normal, they were everything but.  
They were different. It had taken both of them a long time to accept. They weren’t just human, they were gifted and they didn’t have a normal life. They didn’t have to struggle with normal issues in their life. They had struggled with other dimensions, monks, prisons and mindcontrol. A wedding here, at this location, that could come from straight out of a catalogue, wasn’t something that seemed to fit with that. It felt, as if they were pretending to be something, they weren’t.  
“I think, I know, what you mean.”, Luke nodded, “It would have just been interesting… you know?”  
“Pretending?”  
“Just trying to be normal.”  
Danny bit his lip, “I know, and I don’t want to fight over this.”  
Luke shook his head, “Me neither, let’s just go in and talk about a good location. If we don’t come up with another idea, we can book this and always cancel the reservation.”  
“Okay.”, Danny nodded, happy to have Luke, who understood. He always understood him, no matter what.  
During the walk inside, Danny couldn’t help the beauty of this place, if he wouldn’t feel so terribly displaced here, it would have been a nice choice. The garden was bright green these summer days, flowers everywhere. One end was bordering a beautiful Victorian, white mansion. The other end was made of a a large lake, that extended until the start of hills in the distance.  
Inside, the mansion was all white and wedding-y fluffy. Perfect for a dream wedding, but not theirs?  
“So?”, Luke started, “What would feel appropriate? A wedding during a fight with criminals? In a back alley?”  
Danny laughed, “No, I mean… A personal connection would feel good enough, you know?”  
“I guess. The dojo?”  
Danny bit his lips, “Not big enough, I think.”  
Luke nodded, “Right.”  
“The Heroes for Hire office.”  
Luke shook his head, “ I don’t want to. It’s not much bigger, than the dojo and it still carries certain memories for me.”  
Right. Pop.  
“Okay, we could always just keep it small.”  
Luke shrugged, “I like having many people together.”  
“Me too and I don’t want to be the kind of groom, who tells people not to bring too many people with them. Like it’s a jerk move to tell them, they can’t bring their significant other with them.”  
“True.”, Luke nodded.  
“Maybe, we could use an office at Rand?”  
“That’s kinda, really unromantic.”  
“Okay, good to know, that this is, where you draw a line?”  
Danny chuckled, “Yeah.”  
Luke smiled, “Good to know.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So, maybe prison to make it more personal, for me? Or K’un L’un?”  
“Wow, you don’t even take our wedding serious, huh?”  
Luke smiled softly, “Oh, now you think, I am kidding? We can always just settle for the back alley or something, I just want to make you happy, babe, okay?”  
“We can… just… I don’t know… I mean, I don’t mean that we need something bizarre, it can be cheesy and romantic. It can be clichee and fancy. I just want it to be something personal, that we can identify with emotionally.”  
“Josies?”  
They had been at the bar a few times with friends, or friends of Jess and Matt. It had turned into a bit of a common meeting point, where they would go and often enough found someone, they knew without it agreed upon before.  
“I think, the size will be an issue again…”  
Luke nodded, “Although with a wedding in a bar, we could be sure, that Jess would show up there.”  
“True. We definitely, need to give the caterer a heads up about her. Make sure, there is enough booze in the house… or whatever, we’re getting married in.”  
“Yeah.”, Luke smiled softly, “I can’t believe, we’re getting married. It’s just…”  
Danny smiled, “Me neither.”  
“I’m so happy.”  
Danny pressed a kiss against Luke’s temple as a reply. A wordless, me too.  
“Maybe, we can ask Matt, Jess and our friends for an idea.”  
Luke laughed, “Hey guys, can you choose our wedding location? It should be something personal though, that means a lot to us.”  
“Okay, okay. It was just an idea.”, Danny raised his hands in fake surrender.  
“I know…”  
“The Hamptons.”, Danny said all of the sudden.  
Luke raised a brow, “Go on.”  
“It is still a nice, cliché wedding location. But I grew up there, well partially and we had this talk there, after we fought the hand.”  
Luke nodded, “I like it.”  
“Maybe, we can use the garden of our house.”  
“Isn’t it an orphanage by now.”  
“I will pay them all a visit to Disney World or something like that. It’s a win win situation.”  
Luke grinned, “Sounds actually nice.”  
“I mean, we would only use it for the ceremony and maybe the dinner, we can find another location for the celebration and a hotel for our wedding night “  
“I’m looking every forward to that.”, Luke smirked.  
“Me too.”  
“But in all seriousness, I like the idea. It’s personal, romantic and pretty and we do something nice.”  
“Something good for others and us… It is a go then?”  
Luke nodded, “Yeah, let’s get married in the Hamptons like rich assholes.”, he laughed and squeezed his boyfriend tightly. This was perfect. They were slowly turning this wedding from a distant abstract event into something that was actually being planned. It was within reach now. They still had to choose suits, invitations, flowers, catering and what not but they had a location. They had a place where they would say their vowels and their ‘I do’s’.  
“Let’s get married in the Hamptons!”


End file.
